


Gayzed and Confused

by lvcilfer



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Crack and Angst, Eventual Romance, F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-05 20:43:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16374689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lvcilfer/pseuds/lvcilfer
Summary: Teacher drama, friend drama, and relationship drama, it seems everyone has their own secrets. This year at York Shin High, Chrollo pursues the pretty blond boy before it's too late, Hisoka and Illumi play tug of war with each others feelings, and  everyone else is trying to find out where they belong. Chrollo and his friends deal with the hardships that senior year brings, Kurapika struggles with his feelings and steps out of his comfort zone from the pressure of his friends, while Gon and Killua find a way to get back at the evil English teacher and avoid man-bun guy, who keeps trying to hang out with them.Kurokura and side ships.





	1. A Not So Fresh Start

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone tries to survive the first day back at school, some are more fortunate than others.

As a new year approaches, the teachers prepare for another year at York Shin High. Gathered around a table, the teachers are chatting idly and catching up. Illumi Zoldyck is currently discussing the changes that were made to school over the summer with another teacher from the electives department. Throughout his conversation he felt eyes burn the back of his skull. Shifting in his seat he looked towards the direction of the culprit and squinted his eyes in annoyance. The Drama teacher was currently sitting, one leg crossed over the other. Hisoka Morow eyed the willowy man, with the silky black locks from across the room. He felt his lips curl in to a secretive smile as he remembered the past two and a half months. He was half-tempted to go over and run his hands through the soft strands, would Illumi care? Did HE care? Since when did he care about what the people around him thought about his actions? He smirked again, partially because Illumi had finally looked at him. Hisoka pushed himself up from his seat and ever so gracefully made his way over to where Illumi was speaking to Mito Freecss, the Home Economics teacher. 

“So I think it was a great idea for the board to rearrange the classrooms for this upcoming year, It would make sense since...” Mito had trailed off after she noticed Hisoka had reached his destination. He peeked over Illumi’s shoulder and cocked his head, almost as if he was trying to see what they were talking about. Illumi’s eyes flickered to the flamboyant man who was now hovering above him, “Is there something we can help you with, Hisoka?” 

Hisoka chuckled, Mito looked between the two men, who were staring each other down in the most strange way, almost teasingly. Mito excused herself from their small group and opted for speaking to the History teacher, Ging, who looked like he would rather be anywhere than here.

“How come you haven’t called me? I miss you” Hisoka draws out in a feigned, disappointed tone. Illumi tucks a strand of hair behind his ear. 

“Hisoka you said so yourself, it wasn’t anything serious, please let it go” Brows furrowed, Illumi didn’t understand why Hisoka was acting like this, they had an agreement, even if he didn’t want to admit how he really felt, Illumi still wanted to be with Hisoka, even if it was just a summer fling. He shook the thought out of his mind, it’s nothing, and it will never be anything. Maybe… just maybe, there could be something between them. He looked at the redhead who was now seated next to him, where Mito had sat before leaving. A pair of golden, cat-like eyes stared back, amused. 

No, Illumi thought, he is not going to get inside my head. This was a big year, Kil was starting high school and Illumi wanted to make sure he had the best year, he wasn’t going to let some pretty man get in the way of that. A cheerful voice boomed through the room, silencing everyone and catching their attention.

“Alright ladies and gentlemen, let’s make this a wonderful year! As it is the first day of the new school year, we will keep our annual back to school rally at the end of the day as the Leadership group has planned.” Principal Netero clasps his hands together behind his back and takes in the room one more time, he gives a nod to Vice Principal Beans, who follows the old man out of the room. 

“This will be an interesting year, won’t it principal Netero?” Beans chirped from behind him. Netero half turned to look at the small man, and confirmed with a delighted smile, “Why yes Beans, this year will be interesting indeed.” He chuckled as he made his way back to his office, casually waving to students who had started to trickle in, comparing schedules and talking excitedly. 

 

The campus had started to get busy as the flood of students moved through the gates and navigated the halls. It’s crisp and clear outside, with a slight chill that will be gone by the time the first bell rings.The parking lot is filled with students moving from their friends cars to another, the sounds of high fives and tired groans fill the atmosphere. Machi Komacine and her two best girl friends are comparing their schedules in Machi’s beat up pick up truck. Shizuku Murasaki occupies the middle seat of the back while Pakunoda is in the passenger. A small ‘humph’ can be heard from the bespectacled girl.

“I don’t understand, why did they give me two of the same classes? That makes absolutely no sense! Not to mention I already took this course.” Paku looks over her shoulder at what Shizuku was explaining, she quirked her freshly waxed brows as she looked over the girls schedule. She looked back at her with a small smile

“Shizuku, didn’t you fail this class last year?” Shizuku did a double take and visibly deflated, “Oh… that was the one I failed?” Machi and Pakunoda both look at each other and try not to laugh, it wasn’t their friends fault that she was a bit airheaded sometimes. Paku mentioned that the bell was about to ring and the girls gathered their bags and headed out. Machi shut the squeaky door of the old truck and cringed. A loud voice cut through the lot.

“Yo! Machi don’t you think you should give the car a rest already? Poor thing looks like it’s going to fall apart if you breathe next to it.” She scowled at the annoying boy who now stood before her, flanked by his friends at his sides. “Phinks, leave her car alone, at least SHE has one, beats walking right?” Paku cooly shot back. The dirty blond, Phinks held his hands up in surrender as a chorus of “ooo” broke out. 

Phinks and his group meshed with Machi’s and they all headed to their first period. Shizuku turned to one of Phinks friends, Shalnark. He was a year younger than them but they didn’t care, he was one of their best friends and was fun to be around. Not to mention he was always helping them when something went wrong with their computers or phone. “Shal, where’s Chrollo?” Shalnark blinked a couple times, as if he was trying to recall the last time he saw their friend. 

“Uhhhh, I don’t think I saw him this morning. Phinks, Fei, Franklin, have any of you guys seen Chrollo this morning?” The boys look at one another, shrug, and shake their heads. “If he doesn’t hurry he’ll be late, and on the first day too.” Machi grumbles, crossing her arms and shaking her head. Shalnark laughs and everyone looks at him, “C’mon guys this is Chrollo were talking about, he’ll stroll into his first period right on time like he doesn’t have a care in the world.” He explains, not bothering to look up from his phone, which glows with the newest game that was released. Franklin lets out a deep laugh, “He’s right, we shouldn’t worry.” Once on campus, the group disperses and heads off to their first period, not knowing what their final year is about to bring,

 

Kurapika couldn’t believe his luck when his alarm didn’t go off on time. He absolutely couldn’t believe it. He didn’t even have time to eat breakfast for god's sake. He mentally cursed at himself, this would not happen again, he would make sure of it. He rushed through the streets and looked at his phone, 7:52. He wanted to kick himself, how could he be so stupid! He was going to be late, Kurapika was never late, it wasn’t his character. Glancing back at his phone he noticed the messages that had popped up on his screen in a matter of an hour, which he ignored. 

Leorio: when are u going to be at school?  
Melody: Kurapika where are you?  
Leorio: dude  
Leorio: where tf are u  
Leorio:bro wake up  
Melody: Leorio keeps worrying, should we be worried? I told him you would be fine.

He felt bad for making his friends worry about him, get it together, Kurapika! his mind screamed. Kurapika was so wrapped up in his thoughts he didn’t notice the black car that had pulled up next to him. A short honk snapped him out of his self scolding session. He stopped and looked at the man behind the wheel. Squinting his eyes, he tried to see through the tinted windows, the window rolled down. Once he recognized the face, he let his guard down a little. 

“Hey, I saw you walking and if you don’t hurry you’ll be late. You want a ride instead?” The guy isn’t a stranger but Kurapika doesn’t even talk to him, why would he take a ride from someone he doesn’t talk to, isn’t that a bit weird? He looked at his phone, 7:57. He glanced at the dark haired senior, who was waiting for a response. After debating for a couple seconds, he made his way towards the car, and reached out for the handle. Kurapika heard the click of the door unlocking and opened it, sliding into the passenger seat, and finally buckling his seat belt. Looking at the person driving he introduced himself, “My name is Kurapika, nice to meet you.”

The young boy eyes with the driver, a senior, a well known senior. He sent a charming smile at Kurapika, and introduced himself. “I know who you are, Kurapika, but in case you didn’t know, I’m Chrollo.”

 

“Hey! You boys there! Get to class!” The voice of an angry teacher reached the ears of two boys racing through the hall. “Were lost old hag!” muttered a silver haired boy, who looked equally as flushed as his green haired friend. 

“Killua! I think this is the correct class!” The silver haired boy, Killua, glanced at the room number, B2, this was definitely it. He turned to his friend and nodded, “Lets go Gon, we’re already super late as it is.” They both entered the room, which fell silent as they walked in. The teacher who was taking roll had stopped and looked at both of them, smiling. They were relieved, were they off the hook for being late on the first day? Gon stepped towards their teacher, a tall and blond haired man, “Sorry...Mr….” He glanced at the board and read the name, “...Mr. Hill, Killua and I got lost on the way here.”

The teacher, Mr. Hill, gave them another wide smile. He let out an airy laugh, “Well that is unfortunate isn’t it? However I cannot permit you to be late to my class, I’m writing you both up.” His smile never left his face as he wrote out a referral.The boys jaw dropped, was this really happening? Mito would have Gon’s head if she heard about this! Killua stomped to the annoying obnoxious man, “You can’t do that! It’s the first day! We don’t even know where everything is, this is so unfair!” Still staring at them and smiling, he cocked his brow up.

“Unfair? Life is unfair boy, if you didn’t want to get lost, you should’ve attended the orientation, now go sit down.” That stupid smile never left, Gon noted how creepy it was getting. Before Killua could protest, Gon grabbed him by the back of the shirt and dragged him to their seats.

So this is the start to their first day? To the beginning of the new year? Pariston chuckled, it was going to be a fun year, that’s for sure.

 

As the school day came to a close, the students were excitedly talking about the back to school rally. It was mandatory that everyone had to attend. The freshmen looked like prey, the sophomores were trying to prove that they weren’t freshmen, the juniors were just happy not to be considered underclassmen, and the seniors could care less about the stupid event, they just wanted to graduate and get out of there. 

As the gymnasium filled up, everyone was looking around, for new faces, or new teachers. All eyes were on the freshmen, who did everything in their power to avoid anyones gaze.  
Once everyone was seated in their respected section, principal Netero had taken to the center of the gym. He looked around and took in his students. He smiled and his eyes crinkled, he started speaking into his mic, “Good afternoon, everyone! I hope we all had a wonderful first day back, our leadership group has some activities prepared for us to enjoy, so sit back and relax!” Everyone had started clapping and cheering, relieved that they can just sit and not do any schoolwork. 

Chrollo and his group of friends could care less about the rally, instead they just drowned out the sounds and were focusing on the fact that someone had seen Chrollo give someone a ride to school today. 

“It really isn’t a big deal.” the young man said, already bored with the conversation. “You never stop for anyone bro, so why for this girl? You interested in her or something?” Chrollo couldn’t help but snort at Phinks’s question. Had they thought he picked up a girl? Shalnark jumped in, “Actually it wasn’t a girl, it was a boy, he’s also a Junior! His name is Kurapika!” Kurapika. Feitan squinted and turned to look at Shalnark, “Speaking of class, shouldn’t you be with your own class?” They started bickering, and Chrollo tuned them all out.

His eyes had found the boy in the crowd, with his own friends. He was laughing at something the tall one had said to the short girl. Of course Chrollo knew who he was, he knew everyone at the school. He had known who he was before he had even introduced himself. The boy, Kurapika had pushed his glasses up and looked around the gym, Chrollo averted his eyes to the center floor, he wouldn’t be caught staring at the pretty blond boy.

When he was bored of looking around, Kurapika had turned his attention back to his friends, who still haven’t dropped the ride situation from this morning. Melody looked at him and raised her eyebrows, “Are you trying to find him?” Leorio looked between Kurapika and Melody, “Really Melody? Kurapika has taste, he would never go for that scumbag, right Kurapika?” He shook his head. “I’m not going for anyone, I’m too busy with school.” Leorio gave him a satisfied nod.

“Good for you Kurapika! School is important!” “Maybe you could take a lesson or two from Kurapika in the school department.” Kurapika let out a chuckle as Leorio’s jaw dropped at Melody’s statement. They went back and forth until the end of the rally, and left together.

Two boys had passed them, they were exclaiming how terrible their first day was. “I just can’t believe that asshole Hill wrote us up like that! Gon we have to do something.” Gon looked at his friend, “What is there to do, there isn’t much we can do.” He was soooo in trouble with Aunt Mito, she had seen him in the halls and gave him the look, he knew he was dead. She was probably going to take away his phone and his PlayStation. He sighed and shook his head. 

“Killua, I had your brother for one of my classes, it seems interesting!” Gon remembered suddenly. Killua hooked his arms behind his head and groaned, “Oh god don’t even mention my brother, he’s so clingy and annoying sometimes, I’m glad he has a boyfriend to distract him now.” Gon tilted his head, “Who?” “I don’t know some weird dude with red hair, I don’t care either, as long as he stays out of my way, hey, let’s go get some pizza, I’m starving.” Both boys had set off to the nearest pizza place, one with an arcade, so they can forget about this awful first day.


	2. Antics

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chrollo makes his move toward Kurapika, Hisoka takes on a new challenge, while Gon and Killua do some sick kick flips.

As the first couple weeks passed by, everyone had settled into a routine. The summer weather was withering away and melting into the chilly and cold season. The blue sky was clouded over with gray as the clouds moved in, the air is thick with mist, hinting at possible rainfall. Students huddle together in tight knit groups trying to stay warm as they hustle to their next class. Kurapika was doing everything in his power to try and keep warm, he really was. Why must his body insist on never being satisfied with the many layers he already has on. He hurriedly made his way towards the library for study hall. It was like a free period for him since he already does his work ahead of time. Sitting in his regular spot, near the back next to the historical fiction, he settles into a cozy chair that, one of the few that is spread out throughout the library. After double checking his agenda and his assignments, he was ready for some light reading. 

Wuthering Heights Chrollo read. He had read that book before, it was one of his favorites. It wasn’t from the library, which meant the book belonged to him. Judging from the way his brow furrowed, and his eyes scanned the page, Kurapika was really into the book.   
Chrollo, however, was more interested in the one reading it. He thought his crush from his sophomore year was over with, done. No matter what happened he had always kept the blond in the back of his mind. It was so frustrating, why did he have to like him? Kurapika barely spoke to anyone, nor did he go out of his way to, it seemed he was comfortable with his (2) friends. Thinking back to when he went out of his way to offer a ride all those weeks ago seemed like another lifetime away, had it really been almost a month and half? He needed another reason to speak to him, something, anything. He let out a frustrated groan, earning several looks from from a couple people around him. It was now or never, if he wasn’t going to talk to Kurapika now, he wasn’t ever going to. Letting out a deep breath, he got up from his seat behind the shelves of historical fiction, next to the wall of sci-fi books. Straightening his shoulders and holding his head high, he shoved his hands into his pockets and made his way towards the younger boy, who was still engrossed in his book.

“Kurapika” he called out softly. Blue/grey hues meet his, looking like a startled deer. His chest tightened and a his breath hitched in his throat, so pretty. “Yes?” an unsure tone was prominent in his voice. He sat across from Kurapika, noting how he sat with his legs tucked, a slight lean on the arm of the small sofa. Chrollo cleared his throat, “That book, it’s a good one, one of my favorites actually, how are you enjoying it?” a small smile plays on his lips as he lets his confidence show through, almost cocky. Would that throw Kurapika off? 

“It’s a bit tragic, I mean I never understood why Catherine suddenly liked Edgar, social status shouldn’t matter, what’s so good about social climbing?If she loved him she should’ve stayed with him and not let him be abused. It seems people that aim for higher social status are often the most unhappiest.” Chrollo looked at the boy with raised brows. He mulled over his analyzation. “What makes you say people with higher social status are unhappy?” Kurapika looked taken back by this question, “Just because you’re rich or have a reputation doesn’t equal happiness, the richest person can be miserable, you’re at the top of social status around here, are you satisfied with that?”   
Chrollo chuckled. Of course he wasn’t, he could care less about what the people around here thought, so why did they put him on a pedestal? The good grades, the charming personality, how he’s been surrounded by the same group of friends for years and they’re just as high up on the social ladder as he is? He shook his head, “None of that matters to me, in a few months I’ll be out of this place. The real world doesn’t care about popularity. Kurapika, are YOU happy with your social status around here? I mean, someone like yourself could be at the bottom and still be unhappy.” The look on Kurapika’s face made Chrollo regret that last part immediately, he knew he had offended him. 

“So what you’re saying is, I’m at the bottom? And that makes me the loser?” the ice in his voice made the blood in Chrollo’s veins run cold. He cleared his throat, maybe he could backtrack, he could fix this. “Kurapika that’s not what I meant, I just meant that-” “Save it, I’m going to be late for my next class.” He cut Chrollo off and started shoving his stuff in his bag. 

When the younger boy had stood up, so did Chrollo. “Kurapika-” he started, only to be ignored and shoved by with a small, bony shoulder. The spark that had zapped Chrollo with that simple touch had ran through his body and left the tips of fingers tingling. Before he could snap back to reality and properly apologize to Kurapika, he had already left, leaving Chrollo feeling bad for once in his life. 

“DUDE! What the fuck are you doing just standing there? We’re going to be late for Physics, hurry the fuck up.” Phinks was standing with Nobunaga, Uvo, and Franklin, holding the door open. Cheadle, the librarian scolded him for being so loud and yelling across the library. He’s on garbage duty everyday for the next week. Chrollo and the rest of his friends snickered and teased him while walking to their next class. “Phinks is stupid boy.” Feitan grinned. 

Shizuku nodded in agreement, “Can’t you EVER keep your mouth shut Phinks? Someone's going to have to staple it shut or something.” “That can easily be arranged” Paku said with a sly smile, poking Phinks side with her long nails, earning a small yelp from the annoyed boy.   
“All of you can eat my ass, that librarian has always had it out for me! Everyone knows this.” he huffed with a small pout. “Eating ass? Didn’t know you were into that Phinks, but hey there’s no kinkshaming here!” Shalnark stuck out his tongue as he dodged Phinks’s punch. 

“Phinks didn’t you take all the chairs out of the library and spread them throughout the campus in freshman year?” “OR! How about that one time he ate Ms. Cheadle’s bagel?” “Remember when he and Uvo were throwing the ball around and he crashed into one of the shelves and made it fall over?” 

The group of teenagers were clutching their stomachs from laughing too hard, and even Phinks was laughing with them, despite being the main target of their banter. Chrollo looked at his friends, they’ve been through so much together, and this was their final year. Who knew where everyone was heading? He cared for them and wanted to see them succeed. He would make this year the best year, and he would get Kurapika, he was going to be his, he would make sure of it.

“If she didn’t want anyone to eat the bagel she shouldn’t have left it out!” He defended. “Yeah yeah yeah, let’s get to class, and Phinks, please try not to accidentally eat someone’s ass.”

“Shal!” “Ouch! Phinks that hurt!”

 

“So…. this year, the Drama department is part of the planning committee, we’re in charge of making costumes and decorations. If any of you have questions, feel free to ask me or Ms. Cluck, the dance teacher, she is also one of the teachers in charge. I have very high expectations for all my students, do not let me down.” Hisoka dismissed his last period class and rubbed his temples, how can kids be so, so stupid? Can he actually count on them to help with the most important part of the school festival? They couldn’t even vote on a theme! A knock on his door shook him out of his thoughts. “Come in.” he permitted, running a hand through his red locks. 

“I hear you’re in charge of the big stuff this year” Illumi walked in, hands at his sides, and the same impassive look on his face. “Yes, you heard right, it’s proven to be much more difficult than I could imagine.” He took a seat in one the empty seats, on the other side of Hisoka’s desk. Resting his chin on his hand, Illumi gazed back at Hisoka, glancing at the bags forming under his eyes, and frown lines forming from stress. He was caught staring, and to his surprise, he felt a peck on his lips that lingered for seconds longer than it needed to. “What was that for?”  
Hisoka let out a breathy laugh, “Just because I felt like it, will you come over tonight? We can order your favorite.” Embarrassed, Illumi looked away.

“Must you say such things? Also I can’t, Kil is getting suspicious, I think he knows about us.” Raising an eyebrow, Hisoka dared ask, “And is that such a bad thing?” If looks could kill, Hisoka would be dead right now. “Ohhh, how I love when you look at me like that” Smirking, he reaches out to twirl a strand of inky hair between his fingers. His hand was swatted away.

Hisoka was confused when Illumi stood up and made his way to the door, looking back for only a few seconds before exiting into the rain, which hadn’t stopped since this afternoon. He could never read that man, and it frustrated Hisoka to no end, believe it or not he actually had some sort of humanity when he wasn’t being a sadistic asshole. Couldn’t Illumi communicate like a normal adult? Shaking his head, he gathered his belongings and put them away in his bag, and slung it over his shoulder. He will figure out what’s going on in that man’s thick skull even if it kills him. Before that however, he must figure out how to handle teenagers who are too preoccupied with their own angst filled lives to care about anything else, and make the school festival the best one, because no one can outshine him in his own department, he wouldn’t dare let that happen. 

 

“Gon! Let’s see who can skate through the cafeteria without getting caught” Said boy turned to look up at his friend, who gave him a cheshire cat smile, “So? What do you say? We could bet money?” Gon laughed and shook his head, he had a better idea. He looked back at his silver haired friend and smirked, “Loser has to sneak into Mr. Hill’s room and loosen the screws in his chair.” Killua grinned, now this was going to be fun, he thought. They had been thinking of ways to get back at their teacher, who had made life slightly harder since the alteration that occurred on the first day. Pariston Hill was single handedly the worst teacher on campus, with a notorious reputation for picking on students he didn’t like. It was no surprise that he was always choosing Killua to do a problem on the board, when he knew that Killua was struggling with that specific one, or to make Gon stay after school to clean his classroom, or read aloud in class. When Illumi caught word of this, he tried to reason with the seemingly easy-going English teacher. 

Pariston had assured him that Killua was doing just fine and that he had paid his price for the outburst on the first day, which was a big lie. He had picked Killua, because of his hot-headed personality, it was fun to get under the kids skin, once he blew up and talked back, he had earned himself a detention, or an extra assignment for the whole class. Gon on the other hand was too much of a pushover goody good to say no, especially since Mito also worked within the school and all Pariston had to do was give the slightest hint that Gon was slipping up and she’d be on his neck. Another reason was because Pariston had always found Gon’s father, Ging Freecss, rather annoying. Ging knew that Pariston was like this, but he knew Gon was someone who could take care himself, and he had Mito, if there was a problem he would go to her. 

The two freshmen made their way to their lockers, and made sure no one was around, it was lunchtime and everyone would mostly be in the cafeteria or in classrooms eating. Pulling out their skateboards, they felt adrenaline surge through their bodies. Practically running, Killua took Gon’s wrist and pulled him towards the busy cafeteria. Once they were down the hall, they allowed themselves so time to catch their breath, starting on their boards, they gave small kicks to build up momentum, Killua looked at Gon and with a playful look that was mixed with a competitive edge, Killua was never one to lose a bet.

“Gon are you sure you want to do this? You could always back down, you know, incase you’re scared. “ Gon shot him a look that was full of determination, “Are you hinting that you don’t want to do this?” They started kicking harder, picking up speed, the floor was way more slippery than they had expected, giving them a smooth path. Someone was opening the door, perfect both boys thought. Killua kicked harder, Gon following suit. Killua’s hair was waving wildly as the wind whipped around him, his peripheral vision was blurring and he could only see what was in front of him, Gon was ahead of him and only getting faster.

The noise reached their ears first and they shot through the doors and began dodging people who were too surprised to move. Some girls screamed, some boys cheered, everyone had stopped eating or talking to look at the two boys who were all over the cafeteria. Killua noted how people were watching with an excited fascination. Hmm might as well give them a show, he thought to himself. Crouching his knees slightly, he got into a position that he would easily maneuver. Swinging his body, he kicked up his board and spun it a couple times, before finishing with a satisfying slap on the floor. He knew the kickflip would come in handy one day, he just didn’t think it’d be in front of the school on a Thursday. He looked around, forgetting that he was supposed to be with Gon, where is Gon? In the midst of his search for the green haired boy he turned a corner sharply resulting in his board catching on the edge of a table, and skidding into it. He felt his body shift and before he could stop, it was too late. He was thrown into a group of people.

“I’m sorr-” He began, only to be cut off by a guy with a… manbun? “Kid that was fucking sick, where did you learn to do that?” He looked at the guy, with his weird hairstyle, he was definitely older, a senior maybe? Judging by the facial hair. Killua got up and dusted himself off. 

“Killua!” Gon’s voice rang through the cafeteria, which had now got busy again. “Gon!” “Killua we have to go, like now!” He turned to where Gon kept glancing, there stood the lunch ladies, looking for a boy in a green outfit, with his silver haired friend, along with Principle Netero, they were screwed. Killua ducked amongst the crowd and met halfway with Gon, they slipped out with no problem and booked it to the nearest bathroom. 

Catching their breath, they start laughing, laughing so hard they start crying. “That was so cool!” Gon exclaimed. Killua had to agree, it was a rush. The bell had rung, and they ditched their boards in the nearest supply closet, they would be back. “Oh yeah Gon? There was this super weird dude with his friends at the table I crashed into, he wanted to know where I learned to kickflip.” Gon looked at Killua and started laughing again, “Are you serious? Clearly you aren’t THAT good since you crashed into his table.” Killua scowled, and he elbowed the other boy who was sticking his tongue out.

“Whatever.” He shoved his hands in his pockets and sauntered to their next class.

 

After Kurapika had explained to Leorio and Melody what had happened in the library, he waited for their reactions, “It was totally not his place to say anything like that right?” Leorio put his hand on his chin as if trying to find the right words to say.

“Kurapika, aren’t you being too dramatic? I mean he didn’t exactly call you a loser, he just countered your question.” Melody nodded in agreement before gently speaking, “I don’t think he meant to insult you Kurapika, maybe he just wanted to have a conversation with you, he did give you a ride to school that one day, maybe he wants to be friends.”

Kurapika looked appalled. Him? Be friends with that guy? Mr. Knows How to Throw A Party and known womanizer, no way, he wasn’t going to associate himself with someone like that.  
Walking through the parking lot, he noticed him, the dark hair and his casual lean against the side of a car. In his group, man bun guy was exclaiming to the rest about an incident that had happened at lunch.

“The rest of you guys had to be there it was so cool! We should invite those kids to one of our parties, Chrollo.” “Definitely not, Nobunaga.” The group laughed in agreement and Chrollo just happened to look up, meeting Kurapika's eyes from across the lot, he smile and gave a small wave. 

He huffed and turned his head, starting on the walk home. There was no way he’d be friends with someone like him.


	3. Jocks and New Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurapika deals with his growing annoyance with Chrollo, and makes two unexpected new friends.

Sitting in his first period class, Kurapika listens to the morning announcements. He tuned out halfway through them, until he heard the word “volunteer.” The upcoming school festival needs people to help set up the day of the festival and clean up when it’s finished. Maybe he can get Melody and Leorio to go with him, so it wouldn’t be so boring. He took out his planner and penciled in the place to sign up and a set a reminder for himself, he would go after his last period. He sighed and looked outside, feeling like a piece of him was missing. It’s a feeling that has been occurring a lot recently and he just can’t seem to shake it. What is exactly was missing? He does everything he needs to do, and he does is perfectly. He is surrounded by great friends, and his teachers all praise him for his amazing work ethic. Setting his chin in the palm of his hand, he aimlessly doodles on the corner of his paper. 

The substitute was paying no mind to the chattering classroom. Apparently Ms. Baise was out sick, and would be gone for a few days, leaving the sub with her rowdy classes. The worksheet that was passed out the first couple of minutes of class was neatly filled out, and at the corner of Kurapika’s desk. He looked at the clock and was surprised to see that the bell was about to ring, how long had he been sitting in his thoughts? Pulling his backpack on to his lap, he gathers his things and starts to put everything away. Zipping up his backpack, he barely had time to register that someone had snatched up is worksheet. He furrowed his brows and looked around him, and ducked to look under his desk, in case it had fell. Nothing. Feeling a sense of annoyance rising up in his chest, he looks around the room. Feeling a bit panicked when the bell rang, he gets up and keeps looking at his classmates, someone stole his homework. This definitely wasn’t the first time but it sure as hell pissed him off. As he made his way towards his locker, he felt someone shove past him. Looking at the person, it all made sense.

Phinks Magcub smirked at him and held up a worksheet, his worksheet! That asshole took his homework! He glared at him and started towards the dumb jock. “Hey!” His voice sounded strange to his own ears, he never raised his voice, and it sounded strained. Phinks was now with his group of friends, he turned to look at the exasperated blond. Kurapika tried to snatch the paper out of his hands.

“I need to pass the class, if I don’t then I don’t graduate on time, sorry kid.” Phinks shrugged, as if he needed to steal his paper out of everyone else’s! 

“I don’t care, give me my homework back, do your own work, your one functioning brain cell would appreciate it if you actually used it.” Laughter. Kurapika looked behind the jock and found himself looking into the eyes of Chrollo. Of course, Kurapika thought, Phinks was part of his group. The group was laughing at his dig towards Phinks. “Just for that smartass remark, you’re not getting it back.” He crossed his arms and looked down at blond, and almost laughed, this puny kid wasn’t going to do anything. An amused voice cut in, catching Phinks’s attention, “I think that’s enough, Phinks give him his paper back.”

Kurapika looked at the dark haired boy, leaning against the lockers with the rest of Phinks’s friends. Did he really just do that?   
“I don’t need you to speak for me.” Kurapika said, stubbornly. Chrollo raised his brows, shrugged and bid everyone goodbye as the warning bell rang. Phinks grinned maliciously, “You’ll get this back when you apologize.” Kurapika nearly screamed in rage, why was he losing his cool like this? Groaning he went to his class and sulked, he could always ask the sub for a new one. 

 

At lunch, Kurapika sat in his usual spot, waiting for Leorio and Melody. Despite the cold weather lately, it was surprisingly nice out. The sky was clear, not a cloud in sight, the slight breeze made his hair sway and he had to move a piece that had gotten near his mouth away as he prepared to eat his food. 

“Hey! Hey you!” Kurapika’s head snapped towards the direction of the voice. A boy in a green jacket was running towards him, followed by an annoyed looking boy in a black turtleneck. “Gon, I told you not to yell, you’re going to scare the guy.” “I just wanted to get his attention” Green boy, Gon, had said. He looked up at the two boys from where he was sitting on the grass, “Uhh, is there any reason why you needed to speak to me?” Kurapika asked, setting his unbitten sandwich down, trying to ignore the grumbling in his stomach. They both turned to him, and Gon grabbed his backpack and hastily unzipped it, and took out a paper that looked like it was shoved carelessly in his bag. 

“This is yours right? You’re Kurapika Kurta?” He tried his best to smooth out the paper and handed it back to him. Kurapika’s eyes widened, this was his worksheet from early! He looked between the two, “How did you-” “Don’t worry about it.” Turtleneck boy cut him off. He tried to keep his cool and aloof demeanor but Kurapika can see the small glow of pride on his face. “That one guy is dumb, he should learn to lock his locker up properly.” Gon agreed, “We just happened to be walking by when he was bothering you so we thought we would help!” Kurapika smiled at the two boys and thanked them. “Is there anything I could do to express my gratitude?” The boys snorted, “No way dude, just take the paper, and stay away from those annoying guys.” This time Kurapika let out a laugh, and agreed. “Wait, what’s your names?”  
They both looked back and introduced themselves in unison, “I’m Gon!” “Killua.”

“Gon, Killua, thank you.” They waved and he watched the duo walk away, and shook his head. Leorio and Melody sat down with their food, “What was that all about?” “Huh? Oh it was nothing, they just found one of my papers that I dropped.” He didn’t want to tell them about what happened with the meathead, Leorio would do something impulsive and get himself in trouble. They all ate their food in the grassy area that was somewhat secluded, and quiet. Sometimes they would sit there and eat and do homework, unless it was raining or too cold. “Oh! I forgot to mention, I’m signing us up to help for the school festival.” Leorio huffed, “Why would I want to do that?” “Because you’re my friend” “That doesn’t mean I want to set up some dumb festival.”

He looked at Melody, and she shook her head, “Sorry, Kurapika, I have extra class sessions after school.” So that means he’ll be alone? He didn’t mind it but he would prefer to be around people he knew, or at least liked. “Okay, that’s fine, I just needed the hours, I figured you both do too.” They mumbled their apologies and continued to eat.

 

Chrollo takes the sign up sheet from the person next to him with a gracious nod and a charming smile. The girl who handed it to him blushes and puts her hand over her mouth to stifle her giggles. This is how it always is, girls flock to him and twirl their hair, hoping to get asked on a date or partake in… other activities. Grabbing a pen from his bag, he signs his name and passes to the person sitting in the desk next to him. Mr. Morow is walking around, speaking to students, answering questions, taking note of how many people are walking into his class. Including his own classes, and the people signing up, there would be more than enough help for the festival in two weeks. Scrolling through his twitter feed,   
Chrollo didn’t notice Kurapika making his way through the small clusters of students who were talking and joking around. It seems Fei, Nobu, and Phinks were going back and forth on the timeline. Chrollo went through many replies, and quoted tweets to find the tweet that started it all. Once he found it, he laughed somewhat, it was more of a small exhale through his nose, but a small laugh, nonetheless. Apparently Nobunaga tweeted something about a specific someone not knowing how to use PEMDAS, despite being an adult who’s about to graduate. Fei being… well Fei, tagged Phinks in below, and that’s when the discourse started. He felt a tap on his shoulder and heard a small “excuse me.”  
Turning his head he looked at the girl next to him, what was her name? She was in his math class, Blake! “Oh, hey Blake, what’s up?” She smiles at him and notes that she has a pretty smile. “I was just wondering if you know when we’ll get our positions assigned to us.” He shrugged, “I’m just as clueless as you are, I’m sure Mr. Morow will let us know once everyone shows up.” She nodded and bid her thanks. She looks up for a split second and does a double take, “Kurapika! You’re signing up too?” The boy that had taken out a book and was now engrossed in it looked up from it, he noticed Chrollo and scrunched up his nose and glared.   
He realized that Blake was waiting for a response, “Ahhh, yes.” He shifted uncomfortable, probably because both Chrollo AND Blake were waiting. She sent him a wide smile, “I hope we get assigned to same area!” Kurapika nods and goes back to his book. He doesn’t dare look up and make eye contact with that scum sitting next to Blake. If he tried to make a move on her he would break her heart, and Blake was someone he actually enjoyed talking to. She wasn’t a friend but wasn’t a mere acquaintance either, they had been in study groups together. Clutching his book, he peeks over the top of it. Chrollo is casually sitting and speaking to her, like they’re old friends or something. Kurapika takes notice of his lax expression, and the way he speaks to her, politely. A couple more people come up to talk to him, and Kurapika scoffs, he’s just a stupid pretty boy. His shiny black hair falls and frames his face in a flattering manner, with clear, milky skin that looks soft to touch, and the way his full lips shape his words and form his signature smirk. Kurapika tore his eyes away from the older boy and focused on his book, but another thought plagued his thoughts, did he just check him out? Gross, no way, he was just observing him.

Something being knocked over stilled the conversation in the room, everyone looked towards the source. It was the two boy from lunch. Shakespeares head was now on the floor and they both looked guilty. Mr. Morow signed and pinched his nose, muttering something along the lines of “not again.” Gon spoke up and apologized, he looked at Killua, bidding him to do the same. The Drama teacher waved his hand, “It’s fine it’s fine, just pick it up” he paused and started to speak again, “It seems everyone is here, perfect, let’s start on picking a theme, any ideas are welcome, but remember, there is such thing as a stupid idea, let’s be practical people!” 

Several hours later, students flooded out of the Drama room, talking excitedly. 

“It’s carnival themed!” “That’s so cool!” “Imagine all the hours we’re going to have to put in for this one.” “It’s going to be the best one, I can’t wait.” 

Hisoka watched as the teens left and glowed in satisfaction, he was excited himself, a carnival themed festival hasn’t been done before, and he was going to be the one to make it happen. He glanced at the clock and took his phone out of his pocket. Sighing, he put it in his bag with the rest of his belongings, and started wondering where was Illumi, and why hasn’t he contacted him?


End file.
